Mr Hercule Satan VS World War Hulk
by Foopar
Summary: As the title says, do you dare enter? One-shot


A young man wearing a suit runs down the corridor, and bursts through the door to the oval office.

"Sir! Sir! The Hulk is still rampaging, but The Sentry has agreed to try and stop him!" The man said to the President.

"Huh? The Sentry? Oh, well when he said no before, I decided to go with plan B. Please inform Mr. Sentry that his services will not be required in dealing with the Hulk." Said The President.

"Wha-plan B? What's plan B? And who's that?" Asked the young agent while pointing to the man standing in front of the President.

"You don't know who I am? Well then you must not get out much. I am the champion! The savior of the world! I defeated Cell with one karate chop, and The Hulk will be defeated just as easily. You want to know my name kid? Well then, my name is..." The man turned around to face the stunned government agent.

"Hercule SAAAAAATAAAAAN! And don't you worry kid, I'll deal with The Hulk and save the world all before dinner." Hercule said confidently.

"Oh my! M-Mr. Satan! The world champion! I- I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just that you were turned around and-"

"No need to explain, just get me a helicopter and Hulk will be dealt with in minutes." Hercule said with a grin.

"O-oh yes sir! I'll be right back!" The excited agent ran out of the room, dropping papers in his excitement. "WOW! I actually met Mr. Satan! Who needs The Sentry now? We should of thought have thought of him in the first place!"

* * *

><p>Later At Madison Square Garden, The Hulk was just about to finish off The Illuminati, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades. A curious Hulk tells his war bound to stay here and watch over The Illuminati, while he sees what's going on. He walks out, and sees a large government chopper flying above.<p>

"Hmph, the army again?" Hulk asks. He is about to throw a large rock at the helicopter, but suddenly a voice over a loud a speaker is heard. "Hey! Hey you! Are you The Hulk?" Comes the voice.

"...Yes..." Hulk answers, intrigued by what's happening.

"Well then, consider this your unlucky day! Because your about to get the stuffing beaten out of you by the world martial arts champion!" Continues the voice. Hulk had a feeling who was coming, but still didn't really know what to expect.

"Ya! You to scared to respond! I don't blame ya, you're not the first one to stand frozen in fear by my very presence!" Above in the helicopter, a figure is visible standing outside the door, and then jumps. Hulk had heard stories of A man by the name of Mr. Satan saving the world from a monster named Cell, but up until now, he had thought this Mr. Satan was just a poser. But the hight he was jumping from, no human could survive it. If he landed without a scratch, Hulk might have been wrong about him. Hercule continues plummeting to the ground, with no parachute in sight. Hulk was getting a bit worried. If this Cell monster ever was real, and it had to power to destroy the earth, and this man defeated him, maybe he was in trouble? Still no parachute, Hercule was getting closer to the ground. Hulk had decided to not take this match lightly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, about 100 feet in the air.<p>

"Heh heh heh, this'll be a piece of cake! I make my grand entrance, the crowd goes wild, and then I take The Hulk down." Hercule thinks.

"Hmm, he's certainly big. But muscles won't do him any good if he doesn't know how to use em, and I do! I am after all the world martial arts champion." Hercule bragged to himself.

"Ok, hehe, looks like I jumped a little to high. Maybe I should have gotten a little lower before jumping?" He thinks.

"Hehe, yeah ok, I'm getting kind of scared here!" He continues. He's still at least 50 feet up. His eyes bulge out of his head as he realizes he's made a mistake.

"OH NO! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS ONE! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO!" He yells. "Errr, no...no! I'm still the champ! I can do it!" He reasures himself. Hercule does several flips in the air, and extends his feet down, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Haha! I did it!" He cheers. He then looks down and finds a large rock formation, which both of his legs went around, causing his groin to land hard on it. Slowly, the pain sets in.

"Errrr, OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED AGAIN!" he screams. Hulk raises an eyebrow. Maybe this will be any easy win after all.

"AAAHHH! THE PAIN! WHAT HAVE I DONE! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" He screams. He then notices a small crowd formed around the area. He quickly sucks up the pain, and raises both hands in a piece sign.

"Ahahaha, eh, gotcha!" He says. The crowd then goes crazy in a frenzy of cheers, as a tear slowly rolls down Hercules face. Hercule eventually recovers, and then pulls out a large stack of bricks from thin air.

"Heh heh, watch this! As I display my awesome power, by braking 20 cylinder blocks with one chop!" He yells. The crowd goes crazy again, with cheers of "Can he do it?" and "Go Hercule!" Mr. Satan stacks the 20 bricks up, and starts concentrating. The crowd goes silent, then, suddenly, Mr. Satan raises his hand, and in one mighty chop, goes straight down the row of bricks, breaking all but one. Even though one is still fine, the crowd doesn't care and still cheers. "OMG HE DID IT!" Cheers one person. 'MR. SATAN IS OUT SAVIOR!" Another yells. Hercule slowly brings his chopping hand to the side in order to hide the redness and throbbing pain.

"Grrr, can we get on with this?" Hulk asks.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah! So, eager to get beat are you? I outta warn you, I beat Cell with this hand! Yup, my right hand was calling out to Cell. It wanted him badly, so I let him have it!" Hercule brags.

"And you wanna know who my hand is calling for now?" The crowd is visibly dumbfounded. Hercule laughs as he extends his finger towards Hulk.

"IT'S CALLING FOR YOU!" The crowd screams twice as loud as before, and Hulk is starting to get worried.

"This man must be strong, I'd better be careful." He thinks.


End file.
